


In The Blink Of An Eye

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (05/29/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Well, this is dedicated to. Dorothy Bruce, Leah, Cinmbria, The Grrrl, Mareel, Joanne, Reedfem, Kipli and SueC. Thank you for your encouragement.  
  
What a wonderful welcome to the list, and from some truly amazing writers. (And that's not just for them either. You folks really are the *nicest* people it's ever been my priviledge to correspond with. Special mention here for Regina Bellatrix; your Latin titles have reminded me of how much I've forgotten. I had to ask my Dad for the translation. His response, and mine, may be incorporated into my 'Father's Day' fic.)  
  
Now, where were we? Oh yes. Fic.   


* * *

There. 

Was that? No, don't be daft. 

Concentrate, dam'it. 

So, all systems green. No anomalies, no crises. 

I wonder what's on the viewer? Quick check... 

Damn, there it is again. 

He blushed and looked away when I met his eyes. 

What's that all about? 

Oops. Caught peeking. Again. 

And this time I'm sure he's realised. He looks deliciously puzzled. 

Mmn, I don't want him puzzled. I want him to know. 

To know how much I cherish him, want him, need him. 

He's going for the turbolift. No, I'm not done yet. 

He's gone. 

In the blink of an eye. 

~the end~


End file.
